


babysitting

by ultsvnct



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Gay, M/M, Slime, lol i love verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsvnct/pseuds/ultsvnct
Summary: just another verkwan oneshot but with a baby





	babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!1!1!1 i saw this one video of a baby stepping in slime and thought of verkwan for some reason idk lol enjoy!!

"what? hansol, you know i hate kids."

seungkwan sighed into the phone. hansol had called frantically begging him to come babysit his cousin with him. 

_"i know. and i'm sorry but i can't do this by myself! i need you to help me wrangle this baby. pleeease,"_

seungkwan rolled his eyes. "fine. but you owe me." 

_"thank you babe! my aunt is on her way, so please come soon. drive safe. i love you!"_

"whatever. i love you too. bye." seungkwan said curtly. he hung up the phone and packed a bag. he knew he'd be spending the night. grabbed his keys, locked his doors, and left. 

of course he stopped at starbucks on the way, he needed his caffeine. it had been a long week, and he needed the energy. 

he pulled up and parked in hansol's driveway. he got out of his car, locking it. the warm night air blew through his hair as he walked towards the door. he took one last deep breath, before walking in. 

"hey babe!" hansol greeted him as soon as he walked in. seungkwan just waved back, taking his shoes off. 

he couldn't quite tell what his boyfriend was doing. he walked closer, figuring out that hansol was making pancakes. 

"you look hot today. how are you?" he asked. he kissed his cheek and gave his butt a nice little smack.

seungkwan smiled. "i'm great, now. tired, but good." he sat down at hansol's counter. "how was your day, my love?" 

"it was good. didn't have classes, so i slept mostly, until eunshi called and reminded me that she's bringing yun over." he offered seungkwan a bite, which seungkwan took happily. "oh yeah!" he paused. "you've never met eunshi or yun before. they'll love you." 

seungkwan smiled at his boyfriend. he had butter from his pancakes on his cheek. 

"i hope so. oh yeah, do you still have my gallon of glue? i wanna make slime tonight." he asked, wiping the butter off of his face. 

seungkwan had a slime page. he loved making slime and playing with it, but mingyu, his roommate, couldn't stand it. out of respect for him, he kept it at hansol's. hansol didn't mind; he enjoyed free slime. not only that, he'd basically do anything for seungkwan.

"yeah, but i don't know if we'll have the spare time. yun's a handful." 

as seungkwan was going to argue back, because no was almost never an answer to seungkwan, there was a knock at the door.

"i got it." hansol said, taking one last bite. 

he opened the door, and there a small, young woman stood with a baby carrier. she didn't at all look like hansol. 

"auntie!" he said, taking the baby carrier. "hello! come in!" 

"hello hansol! who's this? oh, is this your boyfriend?" hansol smiled. 

"yes, hello. i'm seungkwan." he said, and stood up. they shook hands as hansol got the baby— yun— out of his carrier. 

after a while it was time for eunshi to go. she left the diaper bag and a list of times for bed and food and whatnot.

 "well hello there, yun!" seungkwan said, voice slightly above his usual tone. 

yun giggled.

"wanna hold him?" hansol inquired.

seungkwan made a face. he wasn't the best with kids; they made him nervous. like, what if he did a back dive out of seungkwan's arms? what if he didn't like seungkwan? what if he puked on him? 

"he doesn't bite..." hansol paused, looking at yun. "all the time." 

"oh, alright." he put his worries aside and put his arms out. hansol smiled, passing the child to his boyfriend. 

yun fit comfortably on seungkwan's hip, which he liked a lot. hansol's smile never faded. 

"wait! let me take a picture of my two favorite babies." he said, pulling out his phone.

seungkwan smiled, hoping his blush didn't show for the picture. 

"you're just the cutest little thing, aren't you?" seungkwan asked, pinching yun's cheek. he babbled happily in response. 

"why don't we do something fun?" hansol asked, picking up the diaper bag. he ventured into the living room, seungkwan and yun not too far behind him. 

hansol sat on the carpet in front of the couch, setting diaper bag next to him. he pulled out a blanket, laid it down, and waved a hand to seungkwan, telling him to sit down. 

seungkwan complied, sitting yun down on the blanket. hansol turned on the tv, changing it to some baby cartoon about talking dogs. 

seungkwan gave yun his pinky finger, to which he held on, and occasionally tried to put in his mouth. 

seungkwan smiled. he didn't like kids, but yun was an acception. his chubby cheeks and little hands made seungkwan wish he was old enough to adopt. 

that made him think; he'd love to have a family with hansol. a little girl. they'd name her somethung cute, like sarang or areum, and they'd dress her up in little pink outfits, (until she could decide what she liked for herself, that was.) and they'd love her with everything they had. 

"seungkwan," hansol said, waving his hand in front of the older's face. 

"ah, sorry, i spaced out there. just thinkin'." he said, wiggling his pinky up and down in yun's grip, making the baby laugh. 

"i have an idea." he said, giving yun his thumb. 

"go for it." seungkwan responded, looking down at the little ball of happiness in front of him.

"you know how people, us included, like slime?" 

seungkwan nodded, detaching his pinky from the little one's grasp. 

"well not only do people like slime," he started. "they also like babies." 

he picked yun up and lifted his little shirt, giving him a raspberry on his little belly. this made him screech and laugh. 

"yes, and?" he questioned, snapping a photo of the two boys. 

"well what if we made a video of yun," he explained, wiping the little bit of drool coming from yun's mouth. "playing with slime?" 

"that's a great idea!" seungkwan exclaimed." i'll go get the slime, you can get the camera set up." 

hansol nodded, and seungkwan was off to get the slime. 

he decided on his favorite clear slime, which had little fruit shaped fimo slices in it, and his second favorite, a bright yellow butter slime.

he came back to no one in the living room. he walked into the kitchen, seeing hansol holding yun's hands, guiding him to take steps. 

he took three steps before he fell. seungkwan applauded. 

"great job! now let's play with some slime!" 

yun giggled, clapping his little hands. 

hansol was going to be the camera man, he decided. as seungkwan opened the slime, yun babbled and blew raspberries at no one in particular. 

"okay, yunnie! it's your time to shine. camera man?"

"action!" hansol said, pressing the button.

seungkwan placed yun in front of the clear substance, which he immediately stuck his hands in. the older two quickly realized that this might not be such a wonderful idea. 

the substance clung to his hands, dripping all over the surrounding areas and on his legs. 

"cut!" seungkwan said, laughing a bit. he scooped yun up, carrying him to the sink. as seungkwan washed the slime off him, hansol cleaned up the little bit of slime that got on his floor. 

"time for take two," seungkwan introduced, swirling the yellow butter slime onto the counter. "but this time, with feet." 

hansol laughed. "smart idea, babe. let's get this goin'!" he said, pressing the play button. "action!" 

seungkwan held yun with his feet just a bit above the slime, creating a small gap. yun closed this gap, stomping in the yellow goop repeatedly. 

he panted and giggled, walking around on the slime with seungkwan as support. seungkwan lifted him up after a minute or so.

"cut!" hansol announced, pressing the button. "you, my little friend, are a star!" 

yun buzzed his lips. 

"he says thank you." seungkwan said. 

after cleaning the slime up once more, the three layed down on the sectional couch, which they rearranged into a giant square— seungkwan and hansol on either side of yun. 

they spent the rest of the night watching baby cartoons, until yun and seungkwan fell asleep. 

hansol smiled, of course getting up and taking a picture, before getting yun's sleeping pad and spreading it out on the floor. 

he put yun down on his mat, miraculously not waking him up, and layed back down with a blanket next to seungkwan.

"i love you, kwannie. sweet dreams." hansol kissed his forehead.

just as he was about to turn off the tv, seungkwan muttered a half-asleep "i love you too." and snuggled himself closer to hansol's chest.


End file.
